Jej Wysokość Wiedźma
Jej Wysokość Wiedźma znana jako Evangeline Ernst lub Eva Ernst to główna antagonistka z powieści dla dzieci The Witches z 1983 roku napisanej przez Roalda Dahla oraz jej dwóch adaptacji filowych typu dark fantasy z 1990 oraz 2020 roku o tej samej nazwie. W rolę Jej Wysokości Wiedźmy w filmie z 1990 roku, wcieliła się Anjelica Huston, która zagrała również Baronową Rodmillę de Ghent w Długo i Szczęśliwie, Emily Grierson w telewizyjnej adaptacji A Rose For Emily, Panią Kat-Toporską w filmowej adaptacji Koszmarny Karolek oraz and Panią Harridan w filnie z 2003 roku Małolaty u Taty. W nadchodzącym filmie planowanym na 2020 rok, zostanie zagrana przez Anne Anne Hathaway, która zagrała Kobietę Kot w filmie Mroczny Rycerz Powstaje. Historia Z tego powodu iż jest ona najpotężniejszą i najbardziej wpływową wiedźmą na świecie, przewodzi ona tajemniczemu stowarzyszeniu podobnie myślących wiedźm w ich niekończącej się pogodni mającej na celu zabijanie i torturowanie dzieci. W przeszłości, Jej Wysokość Wiedźma skonfrontowała się z babcią Luke’a, Helgą Evesheim podczas jej podróży mającej na celu dowiedzenia się jak najwięcej o wiedźmach a nawet nazwała ją "swoją starą przeciwniczką" podczas ich spotkania w hotelu w Anglii. Podczas każdego zgromadzenia w którym brała udział miała w zwyczaju mordować jedną ze swoich podwładnych po to aby skupić uwagę innych wiedźm co się z nimi w stanie w przypadku niesubordynacji. Było to uważane jako ostateczna forma kary i to sprawiało, że inne wiedźmy panicznie się jej bały. Jej Wysokość Wiedźma chciała wdrożyć w działanie swój diaboliczny plan, który polegał na zamienieniu każdego dziecka w Anglii w myszy aby te mogły zostać szybko zabite albo przez wiedźmy lub ich nic niepodejrzewających rodziców. Zademonstrowała swoją formułę poprzez zaproszenie na zgromadzenie chłopca o imieniu Bruno, któremu wcześniej wręczyła czekoladę nasączoną formułą, która sprawiła, że chłopiec powoli zamienił się w mysz. Następnie kazała wiedźmom wykupić wszystkie cukiernie i stragany ze słodyczami w których wręczałby darmowe słodycze nasączone formułą. Jednak całe spotkanie zostało podsłuchane przez Luke’a ukrytego za parawanem. Chłopiec wypoczywał w hotelu z babcią Helgą, która ostrzegła go o wiedźmach a nawet istnieją przypuszczenia, że zmierzyła się z Jej Wysokością Wiedźmą. Niestety jedna z wiedźm wywęszyła zapach Luke’a, co sprawiło, że Jej Wysokość Wiedźma zdołała go znaleźć i zmusiła go do wypicia formuły zamieniając go w mysz. Chłopcu udaje się uciec i spotyka się z Brunem zamienionym w mysz, po czym oboje udają się do pokoju Helgi gdzie planują jak powstrzymać plan wiedźm. Luke’owi udaje się skraść formułę z pokoju Jej Wysokości po czym udaje się do hotelowej kuchni gdzie wlewa ją wprost do specjalnej zupy przygotowywanej dla wiedźm. Pod koniec filmu, Jej Wysokość Wiedźma, wpadła we własną zasadzkę zjadając zupę nasączoną jej własnym wywarem (wraz ze wszystkimi angielskimi wiedźmach za wyjątkiem swojej asystentki Susan Irvine, która została wyproszona z przyjęcia przez Jej Wysokość Wiedźmę), po czym została zamieniona w mysz. Podczas gdy inne wiedźmy zamienione w myszy biegały po całym hotelu zabijane przez pracowników hotelu, jej Wysokość Wiedźma została zabita przez kierownika hotelu Pana Stringera, który przeciął ją na pół za pomocą tasaka. Osobowość Jej Wysokość Wiedźma to niezwykle niepokojącym czarnym charakterem pojawiającym się w powieści dla dzieci i jest nawet straszniejsza od wielu antagonistów pojawiających się w powieściach dla dorosłych. Prawdę mówiąc jest ona morderczynią dzieci oraz ludobójczą psychopatką. Jednym z jej ulubionych zajęć mających na celu pozbywanie się dzieci, jest zamienianie je we szkodniki, których nienawidzą ich rodzice, co sprawiało, że to niczego nieświadomi rodzice zabijali własne dzieci, myśląc, że to szkodniki. Sama odnosi się pogardliwie nawet wobec własnych podwładnych, gdyż nie ma ona żadnych zahamowań jeśli chodzi o zabijanie innych wiedźm dlatego inne wiedźmy żyją w panicznym strachu i są jej bezwzględnie lojalne i oddane. Podczas corocznych zgromadzeń ma ona w zwyczaju zabijanie jednej wiedźmy tylko po to aby inne miały się na baczności. Mimo iż toleruje dorosłych to i tak mało się nimi przejmuje i nie miała by nic przeciwko zabicia dorosłego celowo bądź przypadkowo. Będąc wiedźmą, jest uważana za inny gatunek niż ludzie, która jest zmotywowana do nienawiści wobec dzieci, które pachną dla niej jak psie odchody. Moce i Umiejętności Będąc najważniejszą z wiedźm całego świata, była mistrzynią magii i czarnoksięstwa oraz najlepszych sposobów na to jak zabijać dzieci. Była utalentowana w warzeniu eliksirów gdy pokazała własnoręcznie stworzoną formułą mającą na celu zamienianie ludzi w myszy. Posiadała też zdolność pirokinezy, gdyż była w stanie podpalić pechową wiedźmę za pomocą laserów z oczu. Jej Wysokość Wiedźma, tak jak i inne wiedźmy, posiadała doskonały węch dzięki czemu mogła wytropić dziecko bez żadnego problemu. Galeria Nicola Cuttle wraz z Susan Irvine i Jej Wysokością Wiedźmą.png Susan pomagająca ściągnąć maskę Jej Wysokości Wiedźmie.PNG Susan Irvine w recepcji hotelowej.PNG Susan Irvine obok Jej Wysokości Wiedźmy.PNG Pamela siedząca obok Jej Wysokości Wiedźmy.PNG Ciekwaostki *Według babci Luke’a, Jej Wysokość Wiedźma to "najokrutniejsze stworzenie świata". W przeciwieństwie do innych wiedźm, Jej Wysokość chce zabić każde dziecko w Anglii. *Należy zaznaczyć, że w książce to jej Wysokość Wiedźma zamieniła się w mysz jako pierwsza, to w filmie była ostatnia. *W przeciwieństwie do innych wiedźm, które pokazały nieco troski wobec dorosłych, Jej Wysokość Wiedźma nie przejmowała się skutkami ubocznymi swoich planów. Ukazane jest to w momencie w którym wiedźma pyta się jej co się stanie jeśli dorosły spożyje formułę na co ona odpowiada: "To już jego problem!". *W przeciwieństwie do filmu, w książce, Jej Wysokość Wiedźma, nie zdejmuje rękawiczek, peruki oraz butów co ukazuje, że ma o wiele więcej do ukrycia. * W książce, ukazane jest, że Jej Wysokość Wiedźma jest Norweżką oraz jest słynną baronową w Norwegii. *W Google Hangout, córka Roalda Dahla, Lucy Dahl ujawniła, że Jej Wysokość Wiedźma była częściowo bazowana na swojej macosze. Lucy powiedziała, że to nie jej osobowość ale jej wygląd i status społeczny były inspiracją. *Lucy powiedziała też z pełną powagą, że nie była przekonana, że wiedźmy to fikcja, gdyż jak sama powiedziała o swojej sąsiadce „Jeśli wiedźmy istniałby to ona byłaby jedną z nich.” *Jej Wysokość Wiedźma, miała niezliczone ilości podwładnych wliczając Nicolę Cuttle, Kobietę w Czerni, Lois Leffour oraz Susan Irvine. *Roald Dahl znienawidził film z powodu zmienionego zakończenia (pisarz chciał aby zatrzymać oryginalne zakończenie, w którym Luke pozostałby myszą oraz spędził resztę swojego życia polując na wiedźmy wraz z babcią w innych krajach), ale wprost uwielbiał wystąpienie Anjelicy Huston. en:Grand High Witch Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Naciągacze Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Straszydła Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Elitarni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy